


Learning More About A Fantasy

by CaseyBenSullivan, weekendgothgirl



Series: One Brother's Rape Fantasies [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Breathplay, Accidental Humiliation, Breathplay, Communication, Confessions, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Discovery, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fiction by a fictional character, Forum posts by a fictional character, Fucking, Kinky sex, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Situational Humiliation, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CaseyBenSullivan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard discovered that his brother and now-lover Mikey used to have fantasies about Gerard raping him, the ensuing confrontation led to some tension between the brothers. Now, a day later, the brothers yearn to be physically close again, but Mikey's not ready to talk about his private fantasies.</p><p>As a compromise, Mikey tells Gerard where he can read more writings about his rape fantasies, and, knowing that Mikey isn't ready to talk about them, Gerard asks Mikey to come home early from work so they can reconnect. What follows is an evening of unprecedented sexual exploits, and a deeper understanding about each others' desires starts to emerge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning More About A Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS
> 
> Readers, please be aware that this story contains semi-detailed descriptions of rape fantasies and frank discussions about the realities of carrying it out. Future chapters will include explicit scenes of consensual non-consent, or "rape play", scenes. If this makes you uncomfortable or may trigger you, please do not read.
> 
>  
> 
> **The current chapter contains an EXPLICIT piece of fiction written by an underage character ABOUT an underage character being raped by a non-underage character. If this makes you uncomfortable or may trigger you, please do not read.**
> 
>  
> 
> UNIVERSE-SPECIFIC
> 
> In this universe, Mikey and Gerard live together as lovers. Gerard is a comic artist who works from home, while Mikey is a talent agent who works outside of the home, but has an office next to Gerard's where he can handle business from home when necessary.
> 
> CHAPTER-SPECIFIC
> 
> This chapter is rated 'explicit' due to explicit sexual scenes and explicit writing by a fictional underaged character.

It's been less than 24 hours since Mikey finally talked to Gee about the rape fantasies he used to have. Granted, he only talked to Gee about it because Gee confronted him, but now that he knows Gee knows, things feel kind of different between them. It's neither good nor bad, but a combination of the two. Mikey feels like they've gotten a little closer, since he shared something so personal. It's a relief to have gotten it off his chest. Of course, knowing that Gee knows is a little awkward now, and there's a slight tension that Mikey doesn't know what to do with, probably because of how guilty he feels for having kept his secret for so long.

Mikey's buried himself in his work all day. At least, he's tried to, but he can't stop thinking about Gee, about what he knows, and especially how Gee had to find out. That wasn't really fair to Gee, and Mikey feels bad about it.

He's too busy to leave work right now, and he doesn't want to call Gee, knowing he'd be able to hear his voice but not see his face. Talking to Gee right now would make Mikey want to go to him, and he's not quite ready for that. Not until he sorts out a few of his emotions.

Mikey decides he really needs to get some stuff off his chest, though. Maybe that will make it easier to go home tonight, make it easier to face Gee and talk things through. Mikey gets out his phone to write out a text, glancing from side to side first to make sure no one's around.

After a moment's thought, Mikey sends a second text.

Gerard's been staring at the painting he'd started in anger yesterday for about an hour now. Before that, he'd tried to work, but he couldn't think of anything but Mikey and what had happened last night. His mind's been running around in circles for so long that the buzz from his phone, signaling that he has a text, is a relief. Truthfully, he still doesn't know what to think, or if he could even go through with it. He just knows he wants to make Mikey happy.

He shakes his head, freeing his mind from the fog of memory and contemplation before reaching across the desk for his phone. Mikey. Breath caught in his chest, he opens the message and reads, his chest loosening with each word. He was scared it was gonna be worse than that.

Tapping the side of his phone, he tries to think of a reply.

Mikey can't concentrate on work at all anymore. He keeps glancing at his phone, tapping his pen on his desk, and sighs with relief when the text comes through.

Gerard smiles in relief when Mikey texts back. All thoughts of work and art are shoved from his mind as he replies.

Mikey stares at Gee's text for a minute. He can't decide what to say. On the one hand, he doesn't want to let Gee down, but on the other, he's not sure he's ready for that. He sends a short message to buy himself some time while he thinks.

Mikey chews his lip. Fuck, he feels fucking guilty about not knowing what to tell Gee about coming home.

Gerard stares at the text before sending back one word.

It seems vague but before he can decide whether to send another text, he gets another message from his brother.

Mikey has a feeling that Gee is talking about the whole thing - knowing each others' secrets and talking about it over text instead of in person.

He doesn't want Gee to think he's ignoring the question about coming home, either, but he still doesn't know what to say. He has to say something, though, at least. Even if it's that he doesn't know.

Gerard sighs, rubbing his eyes as he pushes away from his desk. He stands and stumbles down to the kitchen, putting fresh coffee on to brew before replying.

With a heavy heart he replies to Mikey's second text.

After sitting on the edge of his seat for ten minutes, unable to concentrate on anything but his phone, Mikey knows he can't stay at work. He won't get anything done, and if someone tries to talk to him, well, that would just be a disaster.

And it breaks his heart to think of Gee right now. Gee obviously needs him. Mikey gnaws on his lip a little longer, still nervous about the prospect of talking to Gee about his fantasy.

Gerard takes a deep breath as his phone beeps. He places the coffee pot down and opens the message wearily. Forehead creasing in concern, he shakes his head as he types.

Mikey takes a shaky breath and nods at the phone, even though Gee can't see him. He doesn't reply right away, trying to calm himself so his fingers aren't shaking. He's not even sure when they started shaking. Fuck.

He doesn't want Gee to worry any longer than he has to. Painstakingly, Mikey types out a message. His fingers are still shaking, so he makes a few typos, but autocorrect gets most of it.

He's too frazzled to try and send any clarifications about the typos at the moment, so he silences his phone and focuses on his computer, trying to remember what he was doing. Email. He'll check his email, make sure he's all caught up before he leaves. He's pretty sure he doesn't have any meetings this afternoon. He'll have to check that too.

Gerard places his phone in his pocket and stares at the cup of coffee he'd just made. He doesn't want it anymore. He turns on his heel, leaving the coffee on the counter and trudges back upstairs. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and curls up on their bed. Maybe he'll manage to have a nap before Mikey comes home.

Mikey manages to abstain from looking at his phone for a whole five minutes. When he finally gives in, he has to laugh at himself. Man, he's kind of dumb sometimes.

Calmer now, Mikey finishes getting through his emails and checking his calendar. He has one meeting scheduled at 4:30, but he manages to cancel it. On a whim, Mikey types out one last message before he leaves.

Mikey sends the text before he can talk himself out of it. He wants Gee to know that he's not hiding from this, and that his secrets are Gee's secrets. That's important to him, especially now.

Gerard rolls onto his back when his phone beeps again. He sits up, eyebrow raised and gnawing at his lip when he reads the second message. He goes back to reread it, just to make sure he read it correctly. He did. Swallowing around a suddenly dry mouth, Gerard wonders if he should do it now, if he wants to. After a couple of minutes of twirling his phone between his fingers Gerard plucks up the courage to reply.

As soon as the message sends, he shoves off the bed and walks cautiously towards Mikey's study. Instead of going inside he leans against the doorframe and stares at Mikey's laptop. Biting at already tender skin on his lip, Gerard wonders if this is a good idea. After a few long moments he takes a deep breath, and pushes away from the wood.

Settling in the desk chair he gets the browser up and, after a brief considering pause, gets the site up again, the same forum where he first read about Mikey's fantasy. He scrolls down until another conversation strikes his interest. It's not by Mikey, but who knows, maybe Mikey left a comment on it.

Gerard clicks on the link for the thread. He shifts close to the screen, stomach pressed against the edge of the desk. At some point during reading this thread he'd started to chew at his thumbnail distractedly. He finds a reply from Mikey and holds his breath as he reads it.

Once he's finished, Gerard lets his breath out in a whoosh as he digests that first piece of information. So that's what Mikey fantasizes about.

Licking dry lips, Gerard clicks back to the main page of the forum and selects another thread to read.

By this point, Gerard feels like he's about to fall into the computer screen, he's leaning so close to it. Mikey's always thought of him in the fantasy, never anyone else? That's... He can't get it right in his head, he'd have thought that at least one other person would have popped up at some point, but no.

Gerard reads quickly through the comments to see if Mikey replied to any of them. Sure enough, he did.

Gerard reads through the post and all the comments again. It's always him. He tries not to read too much into the thrill that runs down his spine at that.

He carefully stores that in his head with the other information and goes back to find another thread. He's lost in this now, discovering Mikey's fantasy, finding out what he wants. He's hooked.

Vaguely Gerard notices his phone go off again and drags his gaze from the screen.

He smiles lightly at Mikey's text and taps out a quick reply.

He places the phone down again and dives straight back into the thread. He can't believe all the things he's learning about his brother, it feels good though, knowing that Mikey trusts him enough now to share this. Hell, they've done some kinky things, but nothing too deep into the scene. Honestly, he didn't know Mikey was into it. Now he knows more of what Mikey likes.

Gerard is immersed in the website, scrolling through all the posts until another one catches his eye. Again, it's not by Mikey, but the subject captures his attention.

Before Gerard can click on the conversation, his phone buzzes with a new text. Gerard picks his phone up one handed as he clicks on the link to check out the comments. Gerard looks at his phone as the page loads and grins.

Gerard quickly types out a reply.

Still grinning, Gerard returns to the thread and soon finds a comment from Mikey.

Gerard smiles. There's not much he didn't know there, but it's strange seeing it all written out. He remembers the first time Mikey told him about getting pegged. He wasn't sure how to react. He was just kinda glad and proud Mikey didn't stick to traditional gender parameters.

And okay, it's kinda hot to think about too.

Gerard smiles before putting his phone down. He doesn't need to reply, especially as Mikey'll be driving now. Instead, he refocuses on the computer screen. The thread intruigues him, but he wants to see something else. He wants to read as much as he can before Mikey gets home.

He remembers Mikey telling him about the favorites folder for rape fantasies, so he goes and checks that out. The first link he clicks on is a story on a website for original gay fiction. The author's username isn't hard4coffee, but it has the word coffee in it, as well as the year Mikey was born. Gerard raises his eyebrows. It's probably Mikey, but from before he started using hard4coffee as a pseudonym.

Gerard leans back, blinking. He knows this is Mikey's work. It has to be. Besides, he used their names. Okay, their middle names, but still. Is that what he wants, as well as the other things? It's fairly clear who's in control and who's doing what. He shifts and he can't say it's not a little hot. After all, he does like to take control when they fuck, when they're in the mood.

Rubbing at his eyes, he sighs before re-reading it. It doesn't offer any more clues though.

\---(meanwhile, at the front door)---

Mikey balances the coffees on top of the pizza box, resting it all on his hip to free his other hand so he could unlock the door.

"Gee, I'm home," he calls, nudging the door closed behind him. "Gonna need some help finishing all this pizza and coffee here, y'know. Gee?"

Gerard jumps as Mikey calls up to him and he shakes his head as he emerges from his thoughts. "Yeah, okay. Coming," he shouts back. Rolling his shoulders to ease the cramp that apparently settled in at some point while he was reading, he stands, making sure to close the window with Mikey's fiction before leaving the room. With a last stretch he makes his way down the stairs, smiling at the scene before him when he reaches the kitchen. Mikey has his back to him as he bustles around. Walking quietly, Gerard sneaks up behind his brother and wraps his arms around his waist.

"I'm glad you're home, I missed you," he whispers into the younger man's ear. He trails his lips along Mikey's neck and sighs happily.

Mikey smiles, the light brush of Gee's lips giving him goosebumps and making him shiver a little. It's a nice feeling. He leans into it, taking a break from plating the pizza to turn his head around and press his lips to Gee's, slow and sensual.

"Missed you too," he admits. "Cancelled a big meeting just to come home, 's how much I missed you." Technically, the meeting wasn't big at all, but Mikey feels like stroking Gee's ego a little at the moment. Gee deserves it. "Couldn't wait to get home to the world's best big brother."

Grinning, Gerard nuzzles against Mikey's cheek and murmurs, "Hope it wasn't too important. I wouldn't want you to miss something huge because of me." He presses a kiss to his brother's cheek as he trails his left hand from Mikey's waist down to cup him.

Mikey sucks in a breath. He's turned on and wants nothing more than to forget the conversation and just ride Gee's hand, but he manages to remain calm. "Nothing's more important than you," he says, a breathy laugh in his voice. He rocks a little into Gee's hand, eyes slipping closed as he hums happily. "Mmm. This mean we're going to do the microwave thing later? 'cause I could handle a little making out right now."

"Thought you'd never get the hint. I was wondering what to do next." Gerard chuckles and uses his free hand to turn Mikey's face towards him, lips almost touching as he adds, "That means, what are you waiting for?"

Mikey laughs softly, happily, and turns all the way around to kiss his brother, leaning back against the counter for support. He slides his hands up under Gee's shirt in the back, pulling him close and grinding against him as they kiss. He'd been nervous about coming home, but it turns out he had nothing to be worried about. Gee just wants to be with him, and that's all Mikey wants too.

Gerard nips at Mikey's lips as they kiss, as it deepens he groans, thrusting against Mikey before lifting him up onto the counter. He steps between Mikey's legs with a promise filled smile.

Mikey gasps out a surprised laugh when Gee fucking picks him up and puts him on the counter. It's a move more suited to Ray and Frank than the two of them, but Mikey likes it. He licks his lips and smiles, dick twitching in his pants.

"Yeah?" he says, intrigued and more than a little turned on. "What's happening here?"

"I felt like a change." Gerard watches Mikey carefully and adds, "Besides, I've been wanting to do this with you for ages. I just felt inspired to do it today." He glances down at Mikey's crotch and the growing bulge there with a dark smile. Fuck, reading all that stuff must have affected him more than he thought.

"Okay..." Mikey smiles at Gee, a little confused, but nonetheless gung ho for whatever Gee wants to do. He swings his legs a couple of times, then runs his feet up and down Gee's thighs. Man, he wishes he'd thought to take his shoes off when he first got in the house. "Well? I'm dying of suspense here."

Leaning forward, Gerard kisses Mikey again, stopping only when they need to breathe and shakes his head. "Patience."

Slowly he kneels on one knee, stroking along Mikey's calf and ankle before taking each of his shoes and socks off. Dropping them to the side he kisses his way up Mikey's clothed leg as he stands, looking up and locking his gaze with the other man as he licks across the bulge in his pants.

Mikey can't stop staring at Gee. He's not at all used to seeing this side of him, all plotting like an evil mastermind or something. It's fucking hot. Mikey runs his bare toes along Gee's legs and ass, still amazed that Gee took off his shoes and socks. Not that Gee wouldn't have done it if Mikey had asked nicely, but it's so out of *nowhere*.

"I think I'm gonna like this," Mikey murmurs thoughtfully. He keeps his gaze on Gee's, trying to predict his next move, but he can't. It's kind of fun, not knowing what's going to happen next.

Eyes still on Mikey, Gerard sucks at the hard ridge of Mikey's cock through his slacks as he reaches up to undo his fly. Fuck, he's half making this up as he goes along, but based on Mikey's reaction, he doesn't seem to care.

"Yeah," Mikey whispers. He tilts his head back, carding his fingers through Gee's hair. "Sure that's gonna be comfortable for you?" he asks in a low murmur.

Gerard doesn't answer right away, more interested in the sound of metal as he pulls Mikey's zipper down. Eventually he nods, fingers shoving the different parts of material apart. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll move you if I need to."

A smile works its way across Mikey's mouth as he stares down at his brother. Gee isn't usually this focused when it comes to sex, at least not when Mikey first gets home.

"I don't know what's gotten into you," he says, grunting happily as Gee's fingers trail over his cock through his briefs, "but I'm definitely not complaining."

"Maybe I'm just feeling moved or inspired." Gerard laughs lightly and taps Mikey's hips before pulling Mikey's slacks off, kissing each section of bare skin as it's revealed.

"Hmm..." Mikey grins, tilting his head back to smile at the ceiling as Gee undresses him from the waist down and caresses Mikey's skin with soft lips. He can't tell if Gee's being cryptic or just random, but it doesn't really matter. Mikey's more than happy to go along with whatever Gee has in mind.

Dropping Mikey's pants on the floor with his shoes and socks, Gerard grins as he slides his hands along Mikey's pale skin and up over his torso. Slowly, he starts unbuttoning his brother's shirt, watching the way the younger man twitches under his touch. He can't fucking wait to sink into him.

Mikey groans, torn between frustration and anticipation when Gee starts touching him without taking his underwear off. Desperate for more, Mikey puts his hands on Gee's hips and pulls him in, leaning in for a kiss as he trails his hands steadily up Gee's back. He doesn't need Gee to get undressed - there's something hot about the only one being partially naked, somehow - but he needs to kiss Gee, to touch him. Wants him so fucking badly.

Gerard happily kisses Mikey roughly as he feels for the rest of the buttons. Shoving the shirt sides open he pulls back from the kiss to lean down and lick a stripe along the center of Mikey's torso. God, he can never get enough of Mikey's skin.

Gently he wraps one hand around his brother's hip, as he leans forward to tongue lightly at his nipples and cup Mikey's cock.

"God, Gee." Mikey keeps one hand in Gee's hair, the other dropping down to cup the back of his neck as Gee teases and touches him. And to think, he could be in some boring meeting now. He's so glad Gee talked him into coming home.

Gerard hums as he sucks at Mikey's nipple, happily feeling each twitch and shudder. He presses into Mikey's touch as he listens to his brother gasp and groan, each sound like electricity to him.

He nips down Mikey's stomach before licking along the bulge of his cock again. He wonders if Mikey knows just how much he turns him on.

Mikey continues babbling encouragement to his brother, his hands roaming over Gee's back and up through his hair. Gee's tongue and breath are little more than a tease through his briefs, the soft cotton getting wetter from Gee's tongue as well as the precum drooling from the tip.

Gerard moves to whisper against Mikey's lips, "Need more, Mikes? Want these off?" He tugs at the waistband of his brothers briefs as he talks.

"Mmm," Mikey groans. He nods, leaning into the kiss, dragging his nails down Gee's back through the worn cotton of his band t-shirt. "Yeah, please," he says in a breathy voice, panting against Gee's lips. "Yeah."

"Mmm," Gerard presses another kiss to Mikey's mouth, sucking at his bottom lip as he pulls back. "Okay. Lift your ass baby." Grabbing the waistband above either hip he drags the material down, watching the way it bunches over Mikey's cock before it bobs free, making his mouth water.

Mikey braces himself on the counter, knees spread wide once his underwear is off. He's not exactly an exhibitionist, but the way Gee's looking at him, all hungry and eager, is turning him on.

"This is different," he comments, watching along with Gee as his cock twitches between his legs. Here he is, completely naked on the kitchen counter while Gee stands in front of him, completely dressed. "'s a good thing the counter's clean," he says with a crooked smile.

Gerard smiles back. "Not for much longer." Gently Gerard leans forward to suck at the head of Mikey's cock before letting it slip from his lips again. He just wanted a taste before he gets Mikey to do what he wants to do next.

"I want you to turn around baby, ass in the air and hands against the wall."

Mikey's jaw drops when he hears what Gee wants him to do. He's not a prude or anything, but that's... that's kind of weird.

"I... what?" he asks, too shocked to take it in completely. "On the counter?"

"Mhmm. Right here, right now." Slowly Gerard trails his fingers along Mikey's thighs and balls, slowly stroking along his cock.

"Jesus," Mikey breathes. He wants to get up and do it, knows that whatever Gee has in mind is going to feel amazing, but he can't get past how vulnerable that position will make him. Yeah, he knows Gee would never make fun of him or do anything to hurt him, but still, he's paralyzed with the thought of it. Maybe he can stall. "Where do you even get ideas like this?"

Gerard shrugs as he thinks about the question properly. "Porn. Sometimes I'll hear things from friends and sometimes I just want to try things."

He frowns lightly and adds, "If you don't want to, we can do something else."

"No, I mean, I want to," Mikey hurries to clarify. It's not that he's against the idea or anything, he's just having a hard time moving. "Just, can you imagine yourself in that position?" Maybe if Gee says he'd have no problem doing it, it'll be easier for Mikey to.

"Yeah. Maybe not on the counter but I could do that for you." He chuckles and kisses along Mikey's jaw as he just lets his words sink in.

Mikey's skin flushes pink at Gee's words. Yeah, okay, this isn't just about him. It's about Gee too. And Mikey likes giving Gee what he wants.

"I guess," he says in a whisper. He shifts on the counter - squirms, really - trying to prepare to move. "Damn, Gee, you're just full of surprises."

Lips twitching, Gerard chuckles and ghosts his fingers along Mikey's arm. "Good, that's what I want." Looking Mikey over he asks, "Do you need help moving?"

For some reason, Mikey bursts out laughing. "Probably," he admits with a grin. "I dunno, I'm just nervous, y'know? I don't know why. But... I'm having fun," he assures Gee, darting in for a kiss. This is definitely something they don't do every day.

"Well, I'm here if you need it." Laughing Gerard nuzzles against Mikey's throat before adding, "it's okay. It's just us." Gerard kisses Mikey again, stroking along bare skin and humming, "I'm having fun too."

"I can tell," Mikey says with a soft chuckle. He takes a deep breath and kisses Gee one more time, trying to get his courage up. "Thanks, Gee."

"You don't need to thank me. I like doing this."

Mikey laughs. "No, I mean, for making me feel better."

Gerard grins, "I like to do that too."

Mikey rolls his eyes. "I know." Carefully, he moves to get up on his knees, looking down at Gee with a shake of his head before turning around and leaning against the wall. He's not being very sexy about it, mainly because he feels strangely shy in this position, kneeling in front of Gee with his ass at eye level. It's weird. So if he's not sticking his ass out the way Gee asked him to, that's why.

Gerard swallows as he looks over Mikey's ass, bringing his hands up to kneed the smooth skin. "Good boy, perfect."

Vaguely he registers the ache in his cock as he presses against the counter, but ignores that in favor of licking along Mikey's ass cheek. He nips at the flesh before blowing against the wet skin. "Okay baby?"

Mikey's eyelids flutter and he nods, drumming his fingers nervously against the wall. He pushes back into the pressure of Gee's hands despite his self-consciousness.

"I like it when you tell me I'm a good boy," he says softly. It makes him blush, but he figures that if they're getting all their kinks out in the open, he might as well admit to it.

"Yeah? Well, you are." Gerard's voice deepens a little. "A good boy. Mostly. *My* good boy."

Dipping down, he peels Mikey's cheeks apart and blows over his hole.

Mikey whimpers. *Now* he's sticking his ass out, consciously or not. He keeps his hands braced against the wall, his forehead pressed against it too, toes curling at the shivers of arousal coming from Gee's words and the tickle of his breath against Mikey's hole.

At the sound of Mikey's whimper, Gerard loses himself and just lets go. He swipes his tongue along Mikey's hole, feeling the rim flutter against him and hums happily.

Mikey tastes musky, not over the top, though, and it's strange, but he doesn't want to stop. He licks over Mikey again, listening to him carefully the whole time.

Mikey whines, folding his arms over his head and pressing hard against the wall. Gee's tongue is like heaven against his hole, wet and strong, Gee's breath gusting over the wetness that's left behind whenever he moves. Mikey's cock is hard and throbbing by now, and everything is drowned out except for the sound of blood rushing past his ears.

Gerard groans at Mikey's whine and digs his fingers in deeper to open his ass further. He blows against the wet skin before pressing his face down more, tongue flicking and moving against his brother's entrance before pressing at the rim gingerly.

Mikey whimpers, pressing back into the pressure of Gee's tongue, his hole twitching eagerly for more.

Gerard forces Mikey's hips to still, holding him in place. Softly, Gerard swirls his tongue in slow, sure movements across his brother's hole before pressing more firmly against the muscle. When the tip of his tongue presses inside, he groans at the feeling. Fuck, he doesn't think there's anything he could do with Mikey that wouldn't be hot.

Mikey can't seem to stop his whimpering. He just feels too good, with Gee's hands on him gripping him tight, Gee's tongue driving him wild. It's not enough, though; a tongue can never be enough. He wants Gee's fingers, Gee's cock, whatever part of Gee that can fit inside him. He wants to be filled completely. He wants to not be able to walk for a week.

Gerard's starting to get into it now, moving against Mikey's hole and feeling it flutter and clench. There's something intense and intimate about this, apart from the obvious reason, and he's aching for more. He just wants to shove into Mikey and fuck him hard and fast. His dick throbs in his pants, and the ache drives him to move against Mikey harder, rougher.

"Gee, please," Mikey begs, and he's shocked to hear something like a sob in his voice. "Please, God, that's so good, more, please..."

Pulling back, Gerard massages Mikey's hole with his thumb as he kisses up his spine. "What, what do you need?"

Mikey groans loudly, bowing his head even lower as Gee massages his hole. It's such a good, perfect feeling, and there's a part of him that doesn't ever want it to end. But he does want more. He wants... everything.

"Please, Gee," Mikey gasps, shivering at the onslaught of wet kisses along his spine. "Please, I... I want, need you in me, Gee, deep and, and filling me up, please..."

Pushing two fingers into Mikey roughly, Gerard takes a moment to revel in how easily they move. Nipping at Mikey's flesh, he considers the younger man's plea. Removing his fingers, he hardens his voice and orders, "down."

Without thinking, Mikey drops down hard onto his stomach, right there on the counter. The same way Frank and Ray's dogs lay down when they're given the order. Of course, as soon as he's done it, Mikey realizes that's probably not what Gee meant. He's too embarrassed to move. What the hell was he thinking, doing that? And now he's frozen to the spot, paralyzed except for the way he's trembling all over because holy shit, he just laid down like a dog for his brother. That's not something you just bounce back from.

Without thinking, Gerard reaches over and strokes over Mikey's warm skin, offering comfort despite the earlier hardness of his voice. He isn't sure exactly what Mikey's feeling, but he decides to just what he means.

Stroking along his brother's thigh, he says firmly, "On the floor. On your knees."

Relief washes over Mikey when Gee doesn't laugh or tease him, but instead comforts him with a gentle touch. Mikey could definitely get used to that. Unfortunately, before he can, Gee's ordering him to get on the floor and kneel. Which is kind of hot, but... Mikey's still a little shaken.

He pushes himself up slowly, and, just as slowly, turns around to sit on the edge of the counter. He's still turned on, still mostly hard, but more than that, he's still feeling a bit overwhelmed. He wants to cover himself up, wants to curl up in Gee's arms and just let Gee pet him the way he was doing a few seconds ago.

"Gee?" he asks tentatively, bringing up his hands to form the letter T. "Would it be okay if we, um, took a time out? Just for like a minute or two?"

Gerard doesn't answer. Instead, he nods and gestures for Mikey to come closer.

Mikey gratefully pushes himself off the counter and into Gee's arms, tucking his head in the crook of Gee's neck. "Talk to me," he murmurs, trying to keep the pleading tone out of his voice. "Let me just hear your voice."

Biting his lip, Gerard thinks for a moment before whispering softly, "It's okay. You're okay."

Mikey laughs self-deprecatingly against Gee's skin. "I'm so embarrassed," he admits. "I didn't know what you were saying. I wasn't thinking."

Gerard laughs and presses kisses to Mikey's cheek. "I know, but it's kinda hot. You were completely submissive to me."

"I know." Mikey's face reddens as he thinks about it again. There are so many thoughts racing through his head, he doesn't know where to start. He figures he might as well say it all, and let Gee pick out the important parts. "I thought it was hot, too. I mean, being so submissive to you, doing whatever you said. You petting me. Telling me I was a good boy. We've never really done stuff like that, or well, never really focused on it, I guess, and I can see being submissve like that, more, I mean, more often, but like, the thing that was so embarrassing, I don't know, I just got down on my stomach like one of Frank and Ray's dogs, and I mean, I'm *not*, that's not me, but the rest of it felt good, the rest of it I wanted to do more of. And talk about it. Because it's all new. And maybe we should talk about it so we can know... so I can know. Like. I don't know. What to expect. I guess, so I can be ready for it, I think, maybe."

That's not even getting started with the rape play stuff they've been talking about.

Gerard blinks, trying to absorb all the information Mikey just divulged. "Mikes, what. Slow down. You like me calling you a good boy?"

"I..." Mikey pulls back a little so he can look up at Gee. "Yeah, I uh, I thought I already told you that earlier."

Nodding, Gerard murmurs, "Yeah, you did. I just, that's all I could understand in that rush of words."

"Oh." Mikey blushes and presses his face to Gee's shoulder. "Sorry, I just. There's a lot going on in my head."

"That's okay, baby. Just take your time."

"Okay." Mikey nods gratefully. "I don't even... remember everything I was trying to say. Like, it all just left me," Mikey explains. "I'm sorry I ruined everything." He knows Gee will insist that he didn't, but Mikey feels like he did. Gee had, like, plans, and stuff, and Mikey just stopped it all because he was feeling self-conscious.

"No. You didn't." Gerard strokes along his brothers cheekbones and shakes his head.

Mikey sighs and leans into Gee's touch. "I feel like I did."

"Never. I think we should go to bed and we'll concentrate on making you feel better."

Mikey nods. What would really make him feel better would be to get the focus off of *him*. After fucking up so spectacularly, Mikey's especially aware of how naked he is, and how naked Gee's *not*.

"Okay," he agrees. "Just a minute."

He leaves Gee with a squeeze of his hand, going just far enough to get Helena's hand-knitted afghan from the back of the couch. He wraps it around himself and instantly feels better.

"Okay," he says, going back to Gee and leaning against him. "Let's go."

Gerard smiles as he leads the way up to their room. Glancing back, he bites back a grin. Mikey's ruffled hair and throughly wrapped up body kinda reminds him of a chick. Not that he'll tell that to Mikey, of course. That's hardly foreplay.

Mikey's grateful for the silence as they head up to their room together. He happily climbs into bed behind Gee, snuggling up to him as soon as he's physically able to.

"I feel better already," he murmurs, leaning in to kiss Gee softly.

"Mmm, good." Gerard presses his lips against Mikey's in a long, soft kiss. "Does that mean that we can carry on?"

Mikey hesitates. "I... I'm not sure. I feel kinda self-conscious right now."

Gerard sighs, running his hand softly over Mikey's side over the top of the afghan. "Okay. What do you want to do then?"

"I'm not sure yet," Mikey says apologetically. "Maybe I could get under the covers and blow you?" he suggests hopefully. That way, he wouldn't have to worry about what he looks like, since Gee wouldn't be looking at him.

Raising an eyebrow, Gerard smiles and nuzzles against Mikey's nose. "I'm so into that idea, but you'll get hot."

"Don't worry about me." Mikey nuzzles Gee's nose with his own, then snorts. "Hey, I'm already hot, mister."

Settling down onto his back, Gerard laughs and pulls Mikey close again. "Well that's true, hottest guy I know."

"Damn right." Gee's easy laughter lets something inside Mikey relax, and he rolls on top of Gee, kissing him. "You're kinda hot too, y'know."

"Oh yeah? That's good I guess, otherwise I'd wonder why you'd wanna be with me." Nipping at Mikey's lower lip, he bucks up against his brother lightly, wondering if he should have gotten undressed before getting into bed.

Mikey rolls his eyes. "What, because I couldn't like you for your mind?" He grins. "I do, you know. Love your mind. All the shit you come up with, the comics and shit, I love it."

"Good, 'cos I'm not getting rid of the comics and shit." Laughing, Gerard strokes down his brother's back, the material of the afghan tickling his finger tips.

Mikey chuckles softly and shakes his head. As if he would ever want Gee to give that up. Instead of talking, he goes right on kissing him, getting into it and rolling his hips down against Gee's until he feels him getting hard.

"Hey," he asks softly, "are you hard?" He can tell Gee is, obviously, but he wants to acknowledge it. Let Gee know that he notices and if Gee wants to do something about it, well, he's open to the idea.

Gerard blinks up at Mikey and nods. "Fuck yeah. It's not hard with you on me." Swallowing hard, he leans up to kiss Mikey as he suddenly has a rush of nostalgia. This feels like when they used to snuggle up in his bed when they were younger. Nights when they'd try new things and finally admitted how they felt to each other. Sometimes, he misses those simpler days.

"Don't you mean it *is* hard when I'm on you?" Mikey asks with a smirk. He starts grinding down against Gee, but he has to stop, wincing. "Fuck, ow, your jeans are like CBT on my cock, not cool, Gee."

Laughing, Gerard nudges at Mikey's side to get him to move. "Let me take them off then, I don't want you to take your skin off. I'll need you intact later."

"*I* need me intact," Mikey agrees emphatically. He rolls off of Gee to lie on his side, head propped up on one hand as he watches Gee get undressed.

Gerard can't help but feel proud when he knows Mikey's watching him, like he knows that Mikey really does think he's worth it. Undoing his jean,s he rolls his hips as he drags the material down. "If you wanna help at any point, Mikes, that'd be great."

Mikey smirks. "Nope, I'm good. Love it when you put on a show."

Rolling his eyes, Gerard chuckles and lets the material slide over his thighs then pool on the ground. With a small smile and a lick of his small teeth he pushes at his tee, slowly exposing pale skin. If this was anyone else he'd be embarrassed, worried about how he looks, but with Mikey, it feels right.

Shucking his tee off, he throws it to the ground. Slowly he drags his hands over himself before walking towards Mikey.

"Mmm, much better." Mikey stares at Gee appreciatively for a second before holding his hand out, reaching for his brother. He can't wait to get Gee out of his briefs and into him. Mikey licks his lips. "Hey... can you grab the lube while you're there?"

"Yeah, hang on." Leaning over, Gerard rummages through their drawers, fumbling a little before he grasps the bottle. He withdraws triumphantly, laying it beside Mikey as he presses a kiss to his brother's lips.

Mikey's fingers close around the bottle as he returns Gee's kiss, slow and sensual. He loves getting wrapped up in a kiss like this, forgetting about everything except for his brother and the way he feels.

Gerard shifts, laying lightly against his brother. He presses Mikey into the bed as he moves carefully. Fuck, getting lost in the moment like this is one of his favorite things.

Mikey rolls easily, letting Gee get on top without hesitation. He's no longer self-conscious, but focused on Gee instead, on what he wants from him, and specifically *where*. He slides his hands down Gee's back as they kiss, fingers slipping under the elastic waistband of his brother's underwear, slowly pushing them down, working with the natural rhythm of their bodies as they move against one another. Inevitably, Gee lifts up to help Mikey get his briefs all the way off, and when he does that, Mikey grabs the lube, squirting it onto his fingers and probing between his own legs to slick himself up.

"Fuck," he breathes, eyes closing as he tilts his head up and back, working his fingers inside himself. He's so ready for Gee to fuck him. "Hurry up... Gee, please... want you inside me, soon."

Gerard stumbles as Mikey's fingers reach down, fuck. He pauses, lost in the sight of the slide of his brother's fingers before remembering what he was doing. Then he flings his briefs off and shifts to kneel between Mikey's legs. Fuck, he loves watching the way Mikey opens around his own fingers.

Mikey opens his eyes when he feels Gee move between his legs. It takes a fair amount of effort to concentrate, but he manages to wrap his fingers around Gee's cock, squeezing and stroking and pulling to bring him closer as he lifts his knees to his shoulders, opening himself up to Gee.

"C'mon," he gasps, breath hitching as he waits. "Need you to fuck me, Gee, now."

"Fuck Mikes, yeah. I just. Hang on." Groping beside Mikey he grabs the lube and coats himself liberally. He flings the lube across the bed before moving into position, tip of his dick pressed against Mikey's waiting hole.

Leaning forward, he kisses Mikey as he starts to push in, relishing the feel of Mikey opening and relaxing around him.

Despite all the foreplay and lube, Mikey's still pretty tight when Gee pushes in. Gee feels pretty big. It's almost always that way, but he never gets used to, never manages to handle the stretch without at least a wince, no matter how well lubed he is.

"Shh, it's okay. So good, baby." Gerard eases into Mikey slowly, murmuring encouragement as he moves. Eventually he bottoms out and presses kisses along his brother's face as he waits for him to adjust.

Gerard takes a shaking breath as Mikey clenches around him. His cock *aches*.

"Mmm." Mikey smiles through the discomfort; Gee's kisses always make him feel better. He trails his fingers slowly up and down Gee's back, shifting under him to get more comfortable, and eventually hooks his legs over Gee's shoulders, making it better for both of them. One they're like that, Mikey sighs deeply, a bit of a groan in his voice as he feels himself adjust around Gee. So good.

Gerard groans, the fingers of his left hand curling into Mikey's hair as the fingers of his right stroke over Mikey's lips and push into his mouth. He shifts, moving very little, but his breath still catches before he manages to grind out, "You okay, baby?"

Mikey hums happily, nodding as he sucks on Gee's fingers. This would probably look weird to anyone watching, but Mikey has always loved being filled up by Gee, anywhere and by any part of him. Gee's fingers are salty and there's a taste of something inorganic there, like maybe he got some ink or some other medium on his skin while working on his comics earlier. It's a unique contrast to the dull throb where Gee's cock is inside him, stretching him open, making him whimper.

Gerard nips at Mikey's jaw, teeth scraping over light stubble. He smiles absently at the feeling of Mikey around his cock, squeezing him as Mikey moves combines with the suction on his fingers. The feeling of Mikey's tongue lightly tracing his fingertips sends a shiver down his spine, making his cock twitch inside of Mikey.

Mikey bites down lightly on Gee's fingers, not enough to hurt, but just enough to hint that he should remove his fingers, if only for a moment.

"Fuck me harder," he begs softly when Gee slips his fingers out a little, and digs his fingernails into Gee's ass. "Faster, just - just get off in me, please, wanna feel you totally lose it while you're fucking me."

Gerard removes his fingers, trailing spit over Mikey's lips and jaw. "God yes, fuck. Gonna fucking pound you Mikes. Want me to use you, baby?" Gerard asks as he moves, one hand flat on the mattress, the other holding Mikey down.

"God, yeah. Fuckin' use me, Gee."

"You're mine, aren't you? Fuckin' mine to use. Use that dirty mouth of yours, tell me how much you want it."

Mikey blushes. He always does this; talks the talk and then when it's time to walk the walk, he can't. "Shit, can't do it when you tell me to," he mumbles. "Makin' me blush."

Rolling his hips, Gerard grins as Mikey's mouth drops open and he groans. Lips pressed against Mikey's ear, he whispers, "You should do it when I say. You're mine, remember." Nipping at Mikey's earlobe, he moves slowly, teasing them both. He wants to just take Mikey, but it's intoxicating, this game they're playing.

"Mmm... yours." It's hard to stay self-conscious, or even remember what they were talking about, when Gee tells Mikey he belongs to him. Mikey's skin is flushed pink from head to toe, and he doesn't even know why anymore. All he knows is that Gee is filling him up, and sucking on his earlobe, and he belongs to Gee. "Always yours..."

Gerard presses sucking kisses along Mikey's jaw to his lips, nipping and sucking at his flesh. His lips brush Mikey's as he speaks. "Mine to use."

Mikey whimpers a little, and nods, letting go of Gee's ass and letting his arms fall to his sides. "Yeah," he whispers, giving Gee full control.

"Good boy." With one last nip of Mikey's lip, he moves his hands to give himself more leverage. For a moment, he watches Mikey looking up at him passively with such love and trust, it makes his chest hurt. Gee dips his head down before looking up again, a confident smile on his lips. "Gonna make you feel this for days."

Pulling out almost completely, he slams back in. He keeps his gaze on Mikey's face, watching for any signs of discomfort.

Mikey's face goes slack as Gee starts pounding into him. He tries to keep his eyes on Gee, but fails, eyes falling closed as he just gives himself up to the sensation.

Without thinking it through, Gerard places his right hand around Mikey's neck. His thumb brushes the hollow of his brother's throat gently before pressing down.

Mikey sucks in a surprised breath when Gee pushes down against his throat. Shit, they've never done anything like this before - and it feels good. That surprises Mikey, too.

He can't think straight enough to form any words, but he gazes up at Gee, questions in his eyes. He likes the way it feels, but he feels like he shouldn't... not that Gee would ever put him in danger, not on purpose. It's just one of those instinctual things, fear of the unknown, of taboo. Mikey is hyperfocused on the hand pressing down on his throat, the pressure of Gee's cock in his ass fading in significance as he tries to figure out what's supposed to happen next.

Gerard snaps back to himself and pulls his hand from Mikey's throat. Instead, he places it flat on his brother's chest, giving himself better leverage.

He isn't sure what he was doing, but it looked like Mikey didn't mind too much. If he's honest, he liked it too. He just doesn't want to think about it now, though. He wants to get lost in the moment.

Mikey's heart is pounding when Gee pulls his hand away, and he can't decide whether he's disappointed or relieved. Probably a little of both. His eyes fall closed again and he arches up into Gee's hand on his chest, heart pounding in an echo of the way Gee is pounding into him.

Gerard groans, head dropping down to rest against Mikey.

Mikey grunts approvingly, threading his hand into Gee's hair and holding Gee's face down against his shoulder as they fuck. For awhile, it's just a lot of thrusting, a lot of grunting and a lot of rhythm. It's fucking physical and Mikey loses himself in it easily.

"Yeah, Gee," he murmurs, his voice rough and jolting as Gee keeps pumping into him. Fuck, he doesn't know how Gee keeps going like this. "Come in me, Gee, don't let me come, just use me and come in me like you want to, yeah."

Fuck, Mikey's voice is like sugar as he pleads for him to come. God, he doesn't even know how he lasted this long. All he knows is his brother under him, around him.

His hand slips from Mikey's chest as he comes, lost completely in his orgasm he bites at the meat of Mikey's shoulder, his moans muffled.

Gee's bite, combined with his orgasm, spurs Mikey into his own orgasm. He moans as he comes, twisting his fingers in Gee's hair, floating on bliss for a few amazing seconds while they come together.

Gerard collapses against the hard angled body beneath him with a shudder. God. Shit, they have *got* to do that again. Absentmindedly, he strokes along the nearest piece of warm flesh as he gets his breath back and belatedly remembers he's still inside Mikey. He doesn't move, though, doesn't slip out. If Mikey wants him to, he'll say something. Right now, Gerard just feels too good. He groans, his head dropping down to rest against Mikey.

Mikey vaguely thinks that this should be uncomfortable - both of them naked and stuck together with come, Gee's cock softening inside him. It's not uncomfortable, though. Not yet. It actually feels pretty damn good.

"So good," he murmurs, reaching up to stroke Gee's sweaty hair back. "You're so... so good."

Gerard hums as he lifts his head to look at Mikey. Communication's not the best for him after a long, hard fuck like that, so he smiles, pressing a kiss to the sweat slicked skin of Mikey's shoulder. "You too," he murmurs against Mikey's flesh.

Mikey echoes Gee's hum. "And to think I was going to stay at work," he murmurs, mostly to himself. "I'm glad I came home."

With a small chuckle, Gerard pulls out of Mikey and lays beside him with a thump. "You should know it's always better to come home." He yawns softly and tangles their fingers together, squeezing lightly before snuggling onto the pillow.

Mikey sighs resignedly when Gee slips out of him, but snuggles closer. It doesn't take long to get comfortable again, and he falls asleep in his favorite place - in his brother's arms.

* * *

Hours later - Gerard's not sure how long, exactly, but it's dark in their room - he quietly slips out of his brother's arms. Sliding out of bed, he yawns, then wanders into the bathroom, snagging his cell out of his pants as he walks past.

He checks the time and wonders how the fuck it got so late. Shrugging, he drops his cell on the sink and pees. His stomach rumbles as he washes his hands. Can he be bothered to cook? Nah. Probably not.

Mikey wakes up when he feels the bed shift and Gee's warmth leave his side. He groans, flopping onto his stomach as he hears Gee pad to the bathroom. He's sticky both inside and out, the room smells like sex, and he's groggy with half-sleep. He feels fantastic, except for the fact that Gee is gone. He'll do something about that... just as soon as he wakes up a little more, he thinks with a yawn.

Padding back into the bedroom, Gerard leaves his phone on the nightstand and slides back into bed. Settling onto his back, he glances over at Mikey, dropping his hand to stroke softly over his brother's bare back. He doesn't want to wake him, but Gerard just can't fight the urge to touch.

"Mmm." Mikey hums happily as he presses up into Gee's touch, practically purring at the way Gee strokes his skin. He feels so loved when Gee touches him like this, just caresses him for the sake of the caress.

Gerard starts, but recovers easily. "Hey. Thought you were asleep."

Mikey smiles to himself and shrugs his shoulders lightly. "Mostly," he murmurs. Humming again, he shifts so he's a little closer to Gee, turning his head to the side so he can look at him. "You 'wake?"

"Yeah, mostly." Smiling, he asks, "You okay?"

"Mm. I feel amazing," Mikey says sleepily. "So used. You fucked me so good," he adds, his smile broadening into the pillow.

Grinning, Gerard rolls onto his side. "Yeah? Good, you needed it. Not that it was bad for me, either. It was fun." Stretching his neck, he places a kiss on Mikey's cheek and sighs happily.

Mikey chuckles softly. "I would hope so." He turns his face in Gee's direction, though he keeps his eyes closed, still sleepy, and thinks about the reasons he came home today. He thinks about the reasons he was hesitant to come home, too. "I'm glad I came home," he says softly. Even though he said it before, he wants to say it again, wants to make sure Gee knows. "Thank you for not pushing me to talk about my stuff yet," he says in an even softer voice. "I never thought I'd even admit it to anyone in real life, you know?"

"I'm glad you came home, too." Gerard pauses for a moment before adding, "Of course! You'll talk about it when you're ready, I know you. You just need time, I understand."

"The way you reacted when you first found out, it kinda freaked me out," Mikey admits with a soft sigh. "I hated how upset you were."

"Hey." Gerard nudges Mikey with his foot and nuzzles closer. "I just need time too, it's a big thing to learn about. Especially when it's something that you've hidden from me - even though there's a good reason for it."

"No, I know. I know that now," Mikey agrees. "I honestly didn't think you'd want to know. And okay... there was a part of me that didn't want you to know." Mikey opens his eyes to look at Gee, his gaze warm. "I was embarrassed. But I mean... you know that now, too."

Nodding, Gerard presses a kiss to Mikey's lips. "I do. Of course I do. Like I said, it's a big thing." Stroking his brother's hair back, he asks him seriously, "Do you want to get cleaned up?"

They can talk whenever they want. Hell, they can talk and clean up at the same time. The most important thing is that Mikey feels comfortable.

"Ugh, I don't wanna move," Mikey says, half-laughing. He wiggles his eyebrows at Gee and grins. "Wanna give me a sponge bath in bed?"

Gerard laughs and shakes his head. "Compromise. I'll get you something to clean up with, but you do it yourself." Just as he finishes talking, his stomach rumbles again and he groans. "I need to eat. Fuck."

Mikey laughs. "Deal." He rolls onto his side, making a face - first cringing, then grinning - when Gee's come moves around inside him. God, he loves that feeling. "You could always just heat up the pizza I brought home if you're hungry."

Already half sitting up, Gerard turns and stares at Mikey for a moment before throwing himself down onto his brother, awkwardly pushing him onto his back again.

"I'd forgotten about the pizza." He grins before kissing Mikey long and hard, only pulling away when they're both out of breath.

Mikey would normally roll his eyes at Gee at this point, but Gee's kissed the sarcasm right out of him... for now. "Was that for the pizza, or me agreeing to clean myself?" he asks between heavy breaths, still grinning.

Cocking his head, Gerard shrugs. "Mostly for the pizza." Slowly getting his breath, back Gerard bites his lip. This is one of his favorite positions to be in.

Reluctantly, he pulls away, fingers trailing along Mikey's thighs as he slides off the bed.

Mikey shudders happily and sighs as Gee walks out of the room. The sheets stick to his skin until he peels them off, and the fact that he has to do that makes him laugh a little. Damn, he and Gee really had a good time. They've probably been asleep for hours, and he's still coasting a bit on the high.

Despite the need for coffee and food, Gerard heads to the bathroom first. Letting the taps run to warm the water up, Gerard grabs a flannel and passes it under the water. On the way out he snags a towel and takes them both to Mikey. He drops the flannel onto Mikey's stomach and murmurs, "Coffee?"

Mikey smiles fondly up at Gee, leaning up to give him a long, lazy kiss before settling into a sitting position, starting to wipe away some of the mess on his stomach as he does.

"Always."

"Mmm, thought so."

Gerard watches Mikey for a moment before heading to the kitchen in the dark. He could turn on a light on the way, but he kinda likes walking around in the gloom. He doesn't put a light on until he gets into the kitchen, using it to find the pizza and put the coffee on to boil.

While he waits, he leans against the counter, mentally sorting through everything that's happened since Mikey got home.

Up in their bedroom, Mikey cleans himself leisurely, wiping the mess off his stomach and cock and back between his legs. By the time he's done, he's half hard.

He heads into the bathroom, where he takes a leak before slipping into a pair of shorts and cleaning up a little more. Back in the bedroom, he gathers up the dirty towels and strips the bed, carrying everything downstairs so he can put it in the wash, flipping on the hall light as he goes.

"Smells good," he calls out as he gets to the bottom of the stairs, even though he can't see the kitchen from there. After a quick trip to the basement where he starts the laundry, Mikey trots back up the stairs to meet Gee in the kitchen, greeting him with a kiss to the back of the neck. "Think I'll stay home from work tomorrow."

"Mmm, yeah?" Gerard spins around to kiss Mikey properly. "I like that idea. I definitely know you'll have more fun here." Looking down, he raises his eyebrow. "But you'd have more fun without those on." He tugs at the shorts. "You know they aren't staying on long anyway."

Mikey laughs softly. "Mystery is sexier," he says with a smile. "Besides. I thought we could talk some."

Gerard opens his mouth to reply but the beeping of the microwave inturrupts him. He twists around quickly to open the machine before turning back to his brother. "Talk about what?"

"Whatever." Mikey shrugs and leans over to press a kiss to Gee's shoulder. "I don't know about you, but I'm kind of sore right now. I meant it when I said you fucked me good," he adds with a slight smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Chuckling, Gerard ghosts his fingers along his brother's cheek. "Good." He bites his lip before adding, "If you need anything, just let me know, okay?" Half turning, he pulls the pizza out of the microwave and grabs two mugs, filling them with coffee before nodding towards the stairs. "Wanna eat in bed?"

"Only if you want to make the bed first," Mikey says with a raise of his eyebrows. "I just put everything in the wash."

A beat passes before Gerard shakes his head. "Nah, can't be bothered right now. My studio?"

"Much better idea," Mikey says approvingly. "I'll grab the pizza." He gives Gee a kiss on the cheek before getting the pizza as he offered to, taking it upstairs into Gee's studio where he gets comfortable on the chaise lounge. The pizza stays in his lap while he waits for Gee and the coffee. For Gee's sake, he hope Gee decides to put on some shorts, or at least cover up with a blanket. It would suck to spill hot coffee or hot pizza in his lap, especially if he's still naked.

Gerard makes his way up to the studio, placing the coffee on the little table beside the chair and grabbing one of the blankets. He wraps himself up snugly before sliding onto the soft leather of the chaise. He loves this piece more than any other in his studio; it's versatile and super comfortable, both for models and the hours he and Mikey spend on it and themselves. Plus it's also a beautiful shape.

"Mmm, look at you, all comfortable," Mikey says fondly. He passes a slice of pizza to Gee, taking one for himself and humming happily at the taste. It's a little hot, though, so he puts it down instead of continuing to eat it, at least for right now. "Meanwhile my ass is all sore, so thanks for that, fucker," he adds with a grin.

Gerard grins as he licks up a string of melted cheese from his slice. It's hot, but he can handle it. Years of scalding coffee trained him well. He turns around so he can look at Mikey properly before replying, "Good." Grinning, Gerard leans forward, cupping his brother's chin in his free hand. "You asked for it, asshole."

He pulls away, a fond smile on his face as he does and takes a bite of pizza.

"I did, didn't I." Mikey watches Gee eat, but finds himself looking forward to them both being done so they can cuddle and touch some more. Maybe make out. For the time being, he leans against the back of the lounge, enjoying the sight of Gee's lips and mouth moving as he eats. Mikey snickers at an unexpected flashback to earlier in the afternoon. "Your tongue was in my *ass* earlier."

Gerard coughs as he laughs unexpectedly. Eventually, he manages to calm down, and swallows the pizza in his mouth so he can reply. "True."

Mikey is thoroughly amused by Gee's reaction. That's probably a little mean of him, but hey, he *did* let Gee fuck his brains out earlier. That's got to make up for it, at least a little.

"I enjoyed it too," he assures Gee with a smile. Mikey turns so he's can watch Gee more easily, stretching his feet out to rest them in Gee's lap on top of the blanket, which is quite warm and soft under his feet. It's nice. "You're so good with your mouth, baby. You don't even know."

Gerard grins darkly as he finishes the last of his slice. "Am I?" Slowly, he lifts his fingers to his mouth and sucks at his fingers, chuckling at the way Mikey's eyes narrow with pleasure. He knows that look well and well, if Mikey's gonna bring up his tongue then he sure as hell is gonna tease him with it.

Mikey hums happily. It's been a few hours since they fucked, so his dick has no problem perking up and showing interest. Mikey isn't complaining one bit.

Gerard looks at Mikey innocently as he finishes sucking his fingers. "You'd better eat, Mikes. You're going to need your energy."

"Oh yeah?" Mikey obediently raises his pizza slice to his lips and takes another bite, raising his eyebrows at Gee. If he's lucky, he'll get another comment about being a good boy, or something. It still makes him hot to think of when Gee said that to him earlier. Just two little words, but they turned him on so much. "What am I going to need that energy for?"

Gerard just reaches for another slice of pizza and settles back onto the chaise. He watches Mikey as they eat in silence, and really, Mikey's lips shouldn't look so inviting.

As much as he wants to eat and then throw himself into his brother's arms, there's been something nagging at the back of his mind. Now they're silent, and he has time to think about what they just did - specifically when he accidently pressed against against Mikey's windpipe. He just doesn't want to be the one to bring it up.

Mikey raises his eyebrows a little more. "Just going to leave me in suspense? Or do you want me to guess?"

Gerard chews quietly and gestures for Mikey to talk, he kinda wants to know what Mikey thinks.

"What," Mikey says, his lips twisting into a half smile. He's kind of confused by Gee's silence; if there's one thing Gee's not known for, it's keeping his mouth shut. Mikey's not used to being the one to initiate and carry on the conversation. "Are we playing charades here? Because to be honest I'm not really feeling the whole 'talking at you' thing," he admits, pausing to take another bite of his pizza. It's so weird, Gee being all quiet. It's kind of throwing him off, and he's babbling, trying to fill the silence. "I'd rather, you know, do other stuff to you," he clarifies, wiggling his eyebrows as he grins. He digs his heels into Gee's lap a little, trying to see if he can get a reaction out of him, but he can't even feel Gee's cock. He has the blanket layered on pretty good.

Finishing his second slice because it's hungry work fucking someone long and hard, Gerard reaches his clean hand over and strokes over Mikey's ankle and calf.

"Sorry, got lost in thought. And pizza. Though you know why I told you to eat up." Softly, he strokes patterns into Mikey's skin. "I do like the sound of the other stuff you'd rather do."

Mikey chuckles softly, relieved. He relaxes a little now that Gee is talking again, and touching him, making him feel connected again. He always feels more connected to Gee when they're touching.

"Yeah? I haven't even said what I'd do," he points out, slightly amused. "Hell, I don't even know what I'd do. I just know it'd involve more touching."

"I don't mind that at all." Lightly scratching at Mikey's skin, he adds, "What do you want to do right now?"

"Hmmm." Mikey wiggles his feet thoughtfully and chews as he thinks. "If I knew how, I'd give you a foot job. That would be interesting."

Raising an eyebrow, Gerard murmurs, "Really? I've never had one of those before." Stroking along his brother's foot and toes, he smiles. "What about what you *can* do?"

Mikey grins and does his best not to twitch when Gee's touch gets too light and tickles the sensitive skin on his feet. "Oh, I can do a lot of things. Mainly my plan right now is to eat," he says matter-of-factly, taking another bite just to show how serious he is about that plan. "Other than that, I don't know. Maybe get you to suck my cock. Seeing as how you're so good with your mouth."

Gerard hums happily at the suggestion. He may like to take charge when they fuck, but that doesn't mean he gets pissy about getting on his knees. Besides, he's never found it hard to keep being in charge while sucking his brother, if the mood takes him.

He loves blowing Mikey, though. Sense memory makes his mouth water as he nods.

"Maybe. Or maybe we'll give each other handjobs. I love the way your long fingers curl around my dick."

"I love the way you love my long fingers," Mikey says with a grin. "Is it just me, or are we kinda having a mutual jerking off session without actually jerking off right now?"

Gerard chuckles, settling into the cushions deeper as he nods. "Maybe, but I like it."

"Yeah, me too." Mikey eats silently for a few minutes, casually moving his feet across Gee's lap, not entirely sure what body parts he's touching and not entirely caring, either.

His hunger is starting to subside and he's feeling pleasantly sore. Mikey smiles lazily at Gee. Fuck, he's glad he came home from work early. He wouldn't be feeling nearly this satisfied if he'd stayed at work and stressed about the new stuff Gee had found out about him, not to mention nursing his guilt about not being able to be open and honest with Gee about it. It all comes down to the fact that Gee told him they didn't have to talk about it, that he just wanted to be close to him. It's what Mikey really needed more than anything else; just to be able to be close to Gee, to know that they were okay.

And then he got home and there was the kinky sex. Mikey chuckles. "You were pretty, uh... creative this afternoon," he comments. He's specifically thinking about the rimming on the kitchen counter, though he's purposely avoiding thinking about the part where he dropped down onto his hands and knees like a dog. That was weird and humiliating, and not in the fun way. "You been watching kinky porn or something that I don't know about?"

Shrugging, Gerard takes a moment to think about his answer. "I dunno. I just- they'd been things I'd been thinking about for a while, and you came home and needed cheering up and I got carried away."

Biting his lip, he grins at the memory, knowing that Mikey was really into it too.

Mikey ducks his head to hide how his smile widens. He's glad Gee remembers that he'd been feeling uncertain about coming home, and not just the sex. And Gee did that to cheer him up? That's... that's a pretty good way to be cheered up, actually.

"You've been wanting to get me on the counter for awhile and you didn't tell me?" he teases gently. When Gee first confronted him about finding out about his rape fantasy, the biggest thing he'd seemed upset about had been Mikey not telling him for so long. Hopefully by saying this - by using this tone of voice and this smile - Gee will know it's okay, and that all is forgiven. Mikey makes sure to look up and meet Gee's gaze with his own, letting Gee see the warmth and amusement in his eyes. "Man. What else are you holding back?"

"I wouldn't say holding back, exactly." Shifting, he holds onto Mikey's legs to keep them in place. "More letting you see it a bit at a time. Believe me, there's more where that came from."

He means it, too. He's never purposely held anything back from Mikey. He'd just never brought it up. He smiles back at Mikey, though, and leans over to press a kiss to his brother's knee.

"Yeah?" Mikey reaches out to stroke through Gee's hair as Gee presses a kiss to his knee. It's weird and sweet and just so *Gee* of him to do that. "Let me guess," he says, thinking about the other sexual adventures they've had today. "Was choking me one of them?"

Gerard's breathing stutters as he looks at Mikey from under his lashes. Shaking his head, he moves away from Mikey's leg. "No. That was just an accident."

"Really?" Mikey's skeptical, but he's not about to call Gee a liar. Instead, he tightens his grip in Gee's hair, urging him to stay close. He can tell Gee's upset, maybe even feels bad about it, and Mikey doesn't want that. He tugs gently on Gee's dark hair, leaning forward as he pulls him in for a firm but chaste kiss. "Hey," he says when their lips part, "it's okay. It felt kinda good. I didn't mind."

Gerard's pulse slows down a little and he nods. "Good. I'm glad that I didn't hurt you." Licking his lips, Gerard whispers, surprised, "It felt good?"

Mikey nods, thinking back to the moment when Gee's hand pressed down on his windpipe as he fucked him. It'd been an intense moment, unexpected but exciting at the same time, the restricted flow of air heightening his awareness even as he lost track of the other things Gee was doing to him.

"Yeah," he murmurs, remembering. "Thought you were doing it on purpose. Never thought I'd be into breathplay but..." Mikey shrugs thoughtfully. Now he's wondering if Gee even knows what breathplay is.

"No." Gerard shakes his head. "I wouldn't do that to you without asking. Not on purpose anyway." Looking up, Gerard studies Mikey carefully. "You think you're into it now?"

"I don't know about *into* it... but it's not like I minded," Mikey answers thoughtfully. "It's cool, I mean, we can talk about doing it if you want to try it again. Maybe do some research to make sure we can be safe with it."

Gerard takes a moment to think about it. For that split second before he dragged his hand away, it did feel kinda good. He felt so connected to Mikey and so powerful. Fuck. Maybe they *should* talk about it. He's not sure what to think about it right now, so he nods. "Sure, sounds good. Just not right now."

"No," Mikey agrees with a soft chuckle, and leans over to kiss Gee briefly. "You fucked out too many of my brain cells to think straight."

"I would apologize, but I wouldn't mean it." Grinning, he cups his brother's face and pulls him into a long, slow kiss.

"Then by all means, don't," Mikey murmurs back with a grin. "Honesty is always the best policy."

"Mmm, true." He looks at Mikey pointedly but smiles, adding warmth to the knowing look. "In the meantime, I think that we should do something fun."

"Well, I'm not gonna argue with that," Mikey says with a laugh. "But if we do, we should probably finish our pizza first, or at least put it somewhere out of the way."

"Yeah, you should get on that." Gerard smiles and pats Mikey's feet. "You know, considering you can move.

"Oh, I see. You're assuming I'd rather put the pizza away than eat the rest of it." Mikey takes a bite out of his slice and watches Gee, his eyebrows raised pointedly. "You're not the only thing here that's delicious, you know."

"True, but I think I can make you feel more satisfied though."

"Yeah?" Mikey finds that he feels a bit... playful at the moment, so he takes another bite, making a show of chewing and closing his eyes and moaning in pleasure. When he opens his eyes, he trails his hand down his bare chest to his tented shorts, cupping and rubbing himself. "How about you convince me?"

Gerard hums as he grins darkly. "You need convincing?"

Biting his lip, he slowly opens the blanket that he has wrapped around himself, letting it drop back onto the chaise. He softly runs a hand over his thigh as he watches Mikey take in his half hard cock.

"Mmm," Mikey hums in agreement. He gives Gee an appreciative look, but doesn't stop eating. He does chew a little slower now, though, distracted by the sight of Gee's naked body. Fuck, but Gee is gorgeous. Mikey wishes he had half of Gee's talent as an artist. If he did, he would draw Gee all the time, capture him like this, all beautiful and sure and open. "What can I say, reheated pizza is a delicacy."

Leaning back against the arm of the chaise. Gerard nods. "Oh yeah. I love reheated pizza... but I like other things more." He drags his hand down his chest and stomach to wrap around his cock loosely. "You can keep eating... if you want. I'll just occupy myself."

Mikey licks his lips, his dick hardening even more in his shorts. "Dinner *and* a show? I should've thought of this sooner."

"You should have." Squeezing his cock gently, Gerard gasps softly, his dick hardening more in his hand. "And if you hurry up, I might let you join in."

Mikey's mouth waters a bit. He quickly licks his lips before he can drool. His pizza is forgotten, at least for the moment, but he's not rushing to touch Gee the way Gee seems to want him to.

"Maybe I just wanna watch this time," he says softly, smiling. "You're fuckin' beautiful, Gee. I don't always get the chance to just watch."

Frowning slightly, Gerard groans as he thumbs his slit. "Yeah, I guess. I'd rather have you join in though."

"Well, I *guess*," Mikey says, trying not to smile as he sets his pizza aside. He notices, with some amusement, that he hasn't even touched his coffee. "If you *really* want me to."

Mikey doesn't wait for Gee to respond. He's just teasing, anyway; he doesn't need Gee to say yes or no. Instead, he shifts to lounge next to Gee, cupping his face for a slow, focused kiss that he gets lost in quickly, humming softly to himself as he tastes Gee and strokes Gee's cheek with his thumb.

Letting go of himself, Gerard grins into the kiss and wraps his arms tightly around his brother. When they break apart for air, he nips at Mikey's lip. "Still thinking about that pizza?"

Mikey laughs and shakes his head. "What pizza?"

He goes back to kissing Gee without even missing a beat. Pizza is overrated, anyway.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After School Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130365) by [CoffeeFiend1980 (CaseyBenSullivan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CoffeeFiend1980)
  * [My Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419931) by [CoffeeFiend1980 (CaseyBenSullivan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CoffeeFiend1980)




End file.
